Electronic microphones have long been used for public address in a variety of settings, including such settings as courtrooms, conference and boardroom tables, lecterns, state houses and pulpits, to name a few. Due to the requirements of wiring and that microphones were generally used in one place, many microphones were permanently mounted. However, as requirements changed, it became desirable to have microphones which could be removed when necessary, for convenience or for security reasons.
Removable microphones have taken various forms, including portable models which can be merely placed on a table or the like without any permanent fixture whatsoever. An alternative is a mount for a microphone that is permanently affixed to a lectern or the like, which has a C-shaped opening for receiving a tapered microphone handle. Still others include a fixture with a connection for receiving a microphone that has a corresponding connection which mates with the connection on the fixture.
When using a fixture with a corresponding connection for receiving a microphone, it is generally the practice to affix the fixture to the top of a table, lectern, bench, etc. In such cases, the fixture can be flush mounted on the surface of the object on which the microphone will sit. However, when the microphone is removed, the connection on the fixture is exposed until the microphone is reinserted into the connection of the fixture. 
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a microphone mount for removably mounting a microphone on a table, desk, lectern or the like, said mount including means for concealing the fixture connection when the microphone is not mounted thereon. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a mount which is adaptable to the object to which the mounting fixture is attached.